Benutzer Diskussion:Tom vs. Zombies
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei ! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Wintermelone. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Mira84 (Hilfe | Blog) 19:05, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Tom. Ich hab gesehen das du hier schon was gemacht hast. Es wäre toll wenn wir dich für das Wiki gewinnen könnten :) , denn wir sind noch klein und beim Aufbauen. Weiters kannst du auch Kritik und Beschwerden bei uns Admins loswerden. Noch viel Spass hier. Hinterdeichler (Diskussion) 23:24, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey. Hast du eigentlich ein paar PvZ Spiele :D? Jedenfalls zählst du wirklich zu den Usern die hier am engagiertesten waren, deswegen brauchst du dich definitiv auch nicht Noob nennen ;D. Also ich bin jedenfalls froh dass du hier so Tolles beiträgst lgMagentaBlau Diskussion 21:44, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, ich sag dir auch mal "hallo" ;). Ich hoffe wir können dich weiterhin für das Wiki begeistern und ich möchte mich für deine Bearbeitungen bedanken, ich wusste nicht das du noch aktiv bist deswegen habe ich dich auch erst jetzt angeschrieben ;). Aber es wäre schön wenn du weiter bearbeiten würdest =) lg [[User:Schwalbenstern|''S'c''''h'w'a''''l'b'e''''n'st''ern]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schwalbenstern|''(Diskussion)]] 17:55, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PvZ2 Hi. Spielst du noch regelmäßig PvZ 2 oder ein anderes PvZ? Wie findest du die Premiumpflanzen die mit Edelsteinen kaufbar sind? Also ich finde das ziemlich dumm, die sind zeitlich begrenzt und und sind schweineteuer. lg --MagentaBlauDiskussion'' 20:25, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Die Nachricht kamm schon von dir? Weil du hast die Signatur vergessen :). Ja sie übertreiben es mit dem Free2Play Konzept richtig. Ich hab auch nicht den Peperoni Geist, aber jetzt hätte ich genug Edelsteine, aber wenn du sagst dass die Kartoffel schlecht ist, dann werd ich die Distel nehmen. Müsste man die zeitlichen Pflanzen mit Echtgeld kaufen weil man nicht so viele Diamanten hat, dann müsste man 9 € zahlen!! Auch die Schwierigkeit der Level ist schon langsam ne Frechheit, nur dass man richtig viel Echgeld ausgibt. Also ich hab das bis jetzt noch nie getan. :D Ansonsten ist PvZ2 doch gut und abwechslungsreich, nur die Pflanzen werden einfallsloser (Guakodil...) lg--MagentaBlauDiskussion 19:42, 13. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ja sie ist ähnlich wie der Knoblauch in PvZ1. Dass die Zombies alle auf einer Lane sind, da hat man wahrscheinlich gedacht dass man dort ne gute Verteidigung macht und beim Rest eben nicht so. Ja die Distel ist relativ gut, auch der Katzenschwanz war gut, damit kann man die Zombies hinten treffen. Aber die Schwere der Level nimmt wirklich mit jedem Update zu... PvZ1 ist ja nach wievor gut, aber das habe ich leider schon langsam ausgespielt :D lg --MagentaBlauDiskussion 19:00, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hi. Ja, die Idee ist gut. Im englischen haben sie ja sogar für jedes Level ne Seite. Man könnte bei den Welten ne tabelle machen. Ist halt eine Frage der Arbeit ;). Deswegen haben wir es noch nicht gemacht. Hätt ich aber schon vor, vor allem bei den schweren Leveln jetzt. Naja du bist jetzt öfters da. Das ist gut, denn dann sind wir ja schon zu 3. ;D --MagentaBlauDiskussion 20:27, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Cool, ja die kann man nicht vom englischen wiki kopieren. Gut wären vlt wirklich die Strandlevel, die sind so wahnsinnig schwer, das ist dann schon wirklich Pay2Win, eine Frechheit von EA.--MagentaBlauDiskussion 21:01, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ach und :): Wenn du ein Anliegen bezüglich des Wikis hast melde dich dann bitte bei Schwalbenstern, ich werde/kann jetzt nämlich nicht mehr so oft on sein lg --MagentaBlauDiskussion 21:32, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hi. Schwalbenstern scheint selber viel zu tun haben. Bisschen Zeit hab ich noch, aber leider nicht mehr so viel :). Schule ist wirklich fies :D. Ja stimmt davon gibt es zwei. Wenn du weiterhin so fleißig bist könnten wir dir ja höhere Rechte geben, dann kannst du das auch machen. Aber da muss ich mich noch absprechen, vlt sollten wir da Kriterien aufstellen. Wir müssen halt sicher sein dass derjenige seine Position ernst nimmt, aber bei dir mach ich mir weniger Sorgen da ;) Ja die Liste is gut, du kannst dich auch am englischen Wiki orientieren. Du kannst auf die Liste auch bei den Welten verweisen, bzw diese auch dort einfügen damit man dort die Level schon sieht. Jedenfalls sollten wir wirklich an dem Ausbau der Level und Welten arbeiten. Also eine Seite über die Herausforderungen, dies dort aufzählen und erklären. Cool finde ich auch eine Karte zu machen. Ich habe eine schon bei der Piratenwelt gemacht, das klappt ganz gut. Und: Ich weiß nicht wie du das siehst, aber vlt sollten wir pro Welt eine eigene Liste/Seite machen, denn da kommt recht viel zusammen mit den vielen Welten :). lg --MagentaBlauDiskussion 19:26, 17. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Gut ja :). Wir haben auf den Welten Seiten auch die Herausforderungen aufgelistet (ich glaub du hast die Minispiele genannt, vlt könnten wir das synchronisieren und den gleichen Begriff verwenden ;) ) die könnten wir bei der Liste eintragen. Da gibt es ja unterschiedliche (Fließbandlevel, Pflanzenschutz...). Das Memory oder das Bowlen und so wären schon Minispiele, aber dafür gibt es ja keinen ofiziellen Namen oder? Bei der Liste könnte man noch die vorkommenden Zombies einfügen, aber dann wird das ziemlich groß und unübersichtlich. Pro Tag eine eigene Seite wäre auch wieder zu viel Arbeit. Wie denkst du wie wir das das Lösen können? Ich hab die Liste bisschen verändert und die Herausfroderungen angeglichen, da kann ich dir ja weiterhelfen helfen (screenschots...), nur jetzt muss ich leider Physik lernen ;,( lg--MagentaBlauDiskussion 19:53, 20. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey Tom. Die Sternfrucht hab ich schon unter einem Artikel vereint ;) --MagentaBlauDiskussion 19:06, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Also... Ihr seid ja wirklich fleißig. Im Gegensatz zu mir. :D --MagentaBlau Diskussion Ok, dann gute Besserung --MagentaBlau Diskussion 19:59, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey Also ich war auch ziemlich inaktiv die letzte Zeit (ich glaub Schwalbenstern kommt aber gar nicht mehr), werde aber Weihnachten wieder was machen (Ferien). Dann werde ich mal die ganzen Zombies angehen. Aber cool euch wieder zu sehen lg MagentaBlau Diskussion 20:29, 15. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Gut Das hört sich gut an. Naja ich hab ja auch wenig Zeit fürs Wiki. In paar Wochen erst wieder. Ja die Liste wär ganz wichtig. Ist sicher etwas, was häufig angeschaut wird. MagentaBlau Diskussion 08:25, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC)